X-men evolution: The Metahumans
by overlord susanoo
Summary: six metahumans in bayville shaking up the x-mens lives is just the beginning this is the adventures of the metabreed this is their evolution x-men evolutionxspectacular spiderman crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't x men evolution or any of its characters

X-men evolution: The Meta-humans

Six figures about sixteen in age could be seen walking up to a mansion it was bigger than the broken down boarding house of the brotherhood but was smaller than the X-men's mansion.

The teens could be seen looking around in way that tried to make them not look suspicious and the one in front put the key in and they entered.

"So we are finally here the trip was so boring" one of the guys of the group said he looked to be Japanese and had long black hair that reached his shoulders with two bangs that covered the top part of his face reaching his nose. He was named Kai Miyamoto and he was sitting on the coach drinking a soda.

"Stop being such a slacker" the girl of the group said she had short blonde hair that went to her back and had an expression of annoyance on her face she looked to be from California her name is Candace Holloway.

"Ah come on don't be so hard on him the plane ride was killer yo" another guy said he had greyish silver hair and was the tallest of the group at six foot five he is Jake Garrison.

"Yeah stop being such a nag" Kai said and laughed sheepishly when Candace glared at him. He gave a sigh of annoyance as he heard his other friends come into the room and laugh at him as they saw him cower in fear. Kai, Jake, Candace turned and saw there three other friends side by side.

In the middle was Zachary Jameson or Z as his friends called him standing in the middle with a raised eyebrow he was American and had spiky red hair with light brown eyes he was their leader because he was the calmest of them and least to overreact.

The one on the left of Z was the last girl of the group she was named Sarah Johnson she had black hair that reached her shoulders she was African-American and was five foot six the shortest height out of their group.

The last one left unmentioned was Tyler Flynn he was Native-American with black hair that reached just below his shoulders at the side he had a black headband on top of his forehead.

These teens weren't like regular people they were different but they weren't mutants or even mutated no they were a complete different breed they are Meta-humans they named themselves the Metabreed. They were regular people that got experimented on to make them similar to mutants they didn't even have an x-gene.

Z could create and control fire and it couldn't harm him but the thing was his flames were either blue or white the color of the hottest temperatures of fire. Kai could teleport anything people, animals, objects he just needed to know what it looked like and where he was going.

Candace could create blast of sonic energy to move herself or destroy other things. Tyler was one of the strongest of them he could create an astral form of himself that was twenty times stronger than him and however tall he wanted it and it was resistant to most weapons.

Sarah could create energy balls out of her hand and manipulate it however she wished and they were mildly distructive and Jake could manipulate and control electricity.

They had met as kids in the facility that had given them their powers and they had escaped from there a year ago after they had destroyed the facility and been on the run ever since.

They could not go back to their families because they were the jerks that forced the experiments on them claiming it was in the name of science and they were being funded by the government.

They had heard of Bayville while in the government building because they were about to be trained to fight the mutants groups there to show human superiority but like earlier they had escaped before they could be brainwashed.

They had studied up on the government files they were given on how the brotherhood disbanded while several members went to Magneto and his Island one of them the earth shaker went to join their enemies the X-men.

Personally they didn't really care about either groups or the human vs. mutant conflict they didn't fit into either group. They just planned on relaxing and using their powers for however they liked.

"Hey yo I got an idea why don't we go show those X-men we are in town" Jake said with a grin he was hoping to have a fight soon.

"No you moron are you trying to get us discovered" Sarah yelled she was the voice of reason when Z didn't bother trying to stop them.

"Ah let us do it we are going to get found out sooner or later and even if you disagree we'll just go later without you knowing" Z said and could feel the girls frustration on their faces and held back a grin while the girls were okay with using their powers they feared they would be discovered and made into lab rats or guinea pigs for another secret organization of the government and that was why they were forced to wear costumes at one point but they disagreed and settled on uniforms but made sure to not be caught they also wore face mask the generic ones that covered your eyes and allowed you to see through it but not other people but only the girls wore them.

"Fine" the girls huffed in frustration knowing that was the truth and they were beat and seriously wondered why guys loved destruction and fighting.

An hour or two and they were in front of the x mansion they were in their uniforms they looked similar to the X-men and made of the same fibers but the suits were but there were silver with black on the shoulder and arm guards and they had Ms on their shoulder as a symbol that they were Meta-humans and were the Metabreed.

They had been spying on the Institute as everybody called it and they saw the only people that were in there were the original x-men and several unidentified mutants no adults in sight.

"Kai teleport us near the building" Z ordered and Kai nodded as they disappeared in a glow of yellow and as soon as they knew they made it passed the automatic defenses they got near an open window and they walked towards the front door of the building.

"Candace do your thing" Z said as Candace nodded and clapped her hands together before pushing them outward blasting the door in and they ran inside and saw the shocked x-men.

"Get ready guys it gonna be a blast" Z said as he lit his arms on fire before blasting them at Scott only for Jean to put a shield around Scott and for Bobby to freeze the fire Z turned to the three and grinned telling the others he was going to fight those three.

Kai had teleported in ran in front of Lance and about to kick him when his leg was caught by Kurt only for Kai to teleport into the sky taking Kurt with him before Kurt teleported them back to the ground while Kai smacked himself for forgetting the x-men also had a teleporter on their team.

Kai was about to turn back to Kurt only to see him get blasted in the chest by Sarah. He grinned and teleported behind Lance only for him to try and send a punch to his stomach but Kai ducked and sent a sweep kick to Lance's feet and an uppercut to his face and watched as he was knocked out he grinned and teleported away.

Sarah and Candace were in a fight with Rogue, Kitty and Kurt and all of them were at a stalemate the girls would attack and keep a distance so the others would stay away and Sarah would blast Kitty, Kurt and Rogue when they got to close and Kitty and Rogue were too tired to fight and Kurt had been knocked unconscious by being blasted into the wall.

[Z vs. Cyclops, Bobby and Jean]

"Who are you guys" Scott demanded with rage to know who these intruders were that had knocked out his team that fast and who this guy was that was beating them like they were bugs just waiting to be squashed.

"Now that dude is the million dollar question but you don't get to know yet" Z said you could see him grinning he made a huge fire ball in his hands and threw it at Jean but she brushed it aside with telekinesis only for him to turn it into a flaming bird and sent it at an exhausted Bobby which blasted him into the wall knocking him unconscious he was then shot into the wall painfully by an angry Jean Grey and winced because he was sure that if the suit didn't have shock absorbers in it he would have a broken bone.

"Ahh" Jean screamed as she was blasted in the back by both Sarah and Candace.

"Thanks guys I really needed the help" Z said only to get blasted by Cyclops right in the chest and get blasted right back into the wall

"Guys let's leave' Z said as he blasted Scott in the chest and watched as the last bit of adrenaline left him and he fell down.

[Meta-Manor]

It was ten o clock in the night they had just gotten back two hours ago and were resting on the coaches putting ice over the bruises they got from the x-men. They hadn't realized they would actually take damage from them because they hadn't really gotten injured before in the training exercises except against each other.

"Hey Tyler I know who the others had fought against since I saw them but who did you fight, and Kai where did you teleport to after your fight?" Z questioned because he knew that Kai disappeared after his fight something which made the girls shocked that they didn't notice.

"Well I was fighting Kurt originally but he teleported me to their danger room and left me there so I had to fight my way out so I really couldn't help you guys and after that I had fought with the Evan kid" Tyler said and we all nodded because we wondered how big did he project himself for us to not notice and for him to use his powers.

"Well yo after I beat up that Kurt guy Tyler your welcome for that I had decided to get something to eat yo" Z nodded it was okay since technically he beat who he was fighting.

"You jerk how could you leave us to ourselves you could have at least help us" Candace ranted mad that she had gotten exhausted when Kai could have helped them.

[Xavier Institute]

"What happened here" Charles Xavier said shocked as he noticed all the damage done around the mansion and saw all the destruction believing something got out of hand. Ororo had cleaned the mess and Beast had healed everybody up and now it was time for the students to tell them what happened.

… and that is what happened professor" Scott said as they saw the video of what had occurred while they were out and away these mutants had troubled him from what he could see they were very powerful which made him wonder two things one how had the remained undetected for so long if they could control their powers and two if they were working for his old friend Magneto.

"So Chuck do you know who those kids are" Logan asked as everybody turned towards him he had just put cerebro down because he could not detect their mutant signature anywhere.

"No and the weird thing is even now I can't get a reading on them from cerebro either they are blocking me or are in a place even I can't detect" Xavier said shocking them because they believed that the only thing that cerebro could not detect was Magneto.

"Well form what he said it appears that you kids may be seeing them again I must warn you to be careful and try to find out more about these children if you can i am also having Logan train you children more you must be better prepared for when you see those kids again" Xavier said and he heard them all groan about it training with Logan was very exhausting. He knew that it would only be more helpful to them in the end it was the classic it may not be good for you but it is good for you in the long run.

Author's Note -

I had gotten the idea for these powers by watching young justice and saw the powers several of the experimented kids were given by the reach and had this idea.

I am also not doing any accents because they are harder to right and I am pretty sure I would mess this up.

Anyway Genosha exists in this fic and so does Lorna Magneto's daughter from wolverine and the x-men and also Mystique stopped working for Magneto on Genosha and has dissapeared.

The brotherhood is no more Pietro, Fred and Todd A.K.A. Quicksilver, Blob and Toad are on Genosha but Scarletwitch/Wanda is still locked up in the insane asylum but not for long they are being sent back to Bayville soon.

I may at several times switch a character's name with his codename


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't x men evolution or any of its characters

X-men evolution: The Meta-humans

Chapter Two

Kai woke up at noon it was a Saturday and he grabbed his roller skates because he planned to go shredding and since he could tell that the annoying girl a.k.a. Candace wasn't here he wouldn't have to worry about getting nagged for being immature.

Kai was wearing a dark black t-shirt with long grey sleeves saying if you can read this you have no life and dark grey jeans and was shredding all over town without a care in the world and he had just passed a certain skateboarding mutant

'Professor I found one of the guys that attacked the manor' Evan/Spyke sent a telepathic message and got an instant reply

'Evan follow him we need more information on these mutants try and talk to him peacefully' the professor replied making him think back to the meeting they had after they had healed.

[Flashback]

Evan had walked into the room and all the other students of the institute were there wondering what was going on

"Children from what I gather these are the mutants that attacked you am I correct" Xavier said and they all nodded wondering what was going on since they had told him yesterday on the attack.

"Like yeah they like came out of nowhere and like attacked us for no reason" Kitty said as she was still flinching from the memory of their fight those mutants had been outnumbered but they had still won it was a pretty big blow to the ego.

"Professor we have faced other mutants but unlike the brotherhood these guys were good" Kurt said and saw the glare Lance shot at him.

"We were not that bad and we won sometimes" Lance protested while he may have left the brotherhood they were still family to Lance and he glared at Scott when he heard him chuckle.

"Oh yeah like when you losers couldn't do anything right" Scott scoffed and glared at Lance when his chair was shaken and was about to take off his shades when the Professor stopped him.

"Children please back to the matter at hand those mutants obviously knew what they were doing when they came I for one am wondering how they got past our defenses without us knowing" Xavier said

"One of them is a teleporter he probably got them right past our defenses" Kurt said he had remembered that specific detail the most because it is rare to find more than one teleporter in one place.

"Professor these guys whoever they were are powerful so powerful that we couldn't even compare and we fought one each" Lance said as he remembered their fights they were painful.

"Yeah I mean this one guy created this huge thing out of nowhere and it was completely invulnerable to my spikes" Evan said bitterly as he remembered how he was basically useless in that fight.

"Don't worry porcupine I am sure you will get them next time I am making sure of that" Logan said with a grin that sent shivers down their spines.

"Have you had any luck locating them Professor" Jean asked wondering if he had gotten a new lead

"I am afraid not whoever they are they are unable to be located" Xavier said and a thought came to Lance

"Hey professor could they possibly have been fully evolved mutants made by Magneto's machine?" Lance questioned

"No I doubt it when we were on asteroid m the machine was destroyed" he answered he had made sure of this and that answer had disappointed them that meant that those mutants were completely regular and had no enhancements to their knowledge they had even made crazy conspiracies that they were aliens or spies but those mostly came from Kurt, Forge and Evan

"On to other matter besides those mutants I would like to announce that I am moving Lance up to the team welcome to the x-men" Xavier said to Lance's shock, Kitty's joy, Scott's sadness.

[Flashback End]

And that is what led Evan to skating on his boards following Kai

"Hey who are you I never saw you around before?" Evan questioned trying to sound nonchalant.

"Don't play that game with me I know why you followed me and what you want I am Kai by the way and who are you I only know you are an x-man" Kai said he had noticed the kid following him for at least three blocks

"I am Evan and I am wondering why you and your friends trashed the institute and I got several other questions" Evan fired back

"How about a race to the water tower if you get there first I will answer all your question if I win I answer nothing" he had wondered if anything exciting was going to happen to him today if he went out and he was glad he did the kid looked like fun and he did enjoy races. He knew though he couldn't afford to lose and if it came to it he would use his powers it maybe cheating but no one ever said he cared about that.

"1 2 3 GOOO" Kai yelled as he sped down the road and made sharp turns left and right and headed straight and after a few rails he eventually got bored because Spyke was several yards away and with that Kai teleported to the top of the water tower.

"Huff I made it now for those dang answers" Evan panted as he made it to the water tower and grinned as he didn't see Kai at all but he felt something cold fall on his head.

"Man I was enjoying that ice cream too why do the good melt so young?" he heard Kai's voice from above and looked up to see Kai on top of the water tower.

"Hey man how did you get up there?" Evan questioned only to see Kai teleport to the ground with a grin on his face

"That my friend is a mystery I doubt you will figure out" Kai said holding onto the fact that the guy didn't even suspect that he used his powers he could tell this guy was going to be very funny to mess with.

"You know what that means don't ya you aren't getting any answers' Kai replied and then felt bad for actually cheating for once he normally didn't care but he felt like this guy would make an okay friend so he decided to give him two answers and when Evan heard that his head whipped up so fast it made him wonder how it didn't break.

"Okay are you guys working with Magneto?" Evan questioned because this was important if Magneto had more powerful mutants by his side or could enhance their mutation.

"Nah me and my friends never really cared about a side so we tended to ignore them" Kai said

"Why did you guys attack us then?" Evan questioned wondering why they attacked since they didn't believe in magneto's dream.

"We were bored and had nothing else to do and that is two questions so buh bye" Kai said as he teleported a mile away into the countryside of Bayville.

'Ahh the fresh country air, the wind in my hair and the government agents that are stalking me' Kai thought as he realized he had been followed well more like stalked since he was shredding around town

"You can come out now I know you are there" Kai called and ten government agents came out from behind him they were in the standard black and white suits with dark shades.

"Kid give up and give in the files says you are the weakest out of all the mutants" the one in the front said obviously the leader and that sentence had Kai see red all over so he teleported right in front of the man and gave a punch right into the face sending him flying back three feet. The other goons scattered at that instant and pulled out dart guns and mental bow staffs

Kai had teleported to the one in the back and gave him a judo throw and watched a she collapsed and crashed into a tree.

It went like that for over an hour of repeating the same process only for different people and Kai simply and quickly lost interest.

"How in the world is this possible the file said he was only a teleporter" the leader said the stupidest thing to be ever said in the presence of Kai.

Kai always hated people that comment on how lame it must be to be a teleporter Kai teleported right above the government agent's head and smashed his feet down on his neck dragging him into the ground before picking him up and throwing him in the air jumping after him and giving him a high jump kick that knocked him unconscious.

The other agents once they saw that had immediately ran and escaped by using a smoke bomb and when it was gone they had all disappeared.

"Cowards and that is why you don't mess with a teleporter" Kai yelled at them before lying down on the grass under a tree to take a nap. He had knew there was something about this area he loved oh yeah it was full of areas to take a nap in.

[Z]

Man I truly was bored there was nothing to do so I had went to a coffee shop to get something to drink. I knew that everyone was out doing their own thing so was I but man it was just like there was nothing to do today.

Just then I had seen this girl walk in she had long dark hair that reached her back with a pale coat and a dark shirt she looked about my age so I decided to go talk to her I could tell by the way she walked and looked around that she was new and shy.

"Need some help?" I asked her and soon we began talking I had learned her name was Amara Aquila and we hit it off I could tell she was just as shy as she looked so I helped her around and told her I would be going to Bayville high next week just like her and so we agreed to meet there on the first day.

[Candace and Jake]

"Candace where are we going?" Jake whined and chuckled as he saw her irritation it was a hobby the boys loved to share annoy Candace they did that because she was always so bossy but she did know how to relax every once in a while.

"I don't know moron but when I find out I will tell you" Candace replied she had seriously been hoping that Jake would disappear honestly he was like a giant six year old.

"So cold I think I might freeze to death if you stare at me like that again" Jake joked but stopped once he heard Candace clap and purple energy surround her.

"Um Candy you know I am sorry right?" Jake questioned hoping not to get blasted but he unfortunately did and ended up hitting a concrete wall.

"Ow why do you love abusing us so much" Jake asked

"Because Z won't unless it is necessary so I got to make sure you guys don't go too far now I have decided we are going to the mall and you are going to buy me clothes so hurry up " Candace said as they got back into the car they arrived in and Candace drove off.

[Genosha]

[Magneto]

I had been planning this for several weeks now my plan has come into fruition it was soon time to send the brotherhood back to Bayville and deal with the x-men.

I had assembled all of them here and told them of their mission they were supposed to be a first strike response team and to alert me if the humans planned anything but I didn't really care all they did was mess up my island and bring more shame to the mutant race it was times like these that made me wish I left Pietro like I did with Wanda.

Pietro was going to be leading the brotherhood and I had leant them one of my more powerful mutants a John Allerdyce a mutant that could control fire (16). They needed one for the traitor Lance Alvers normally I would have ended him once I heard the news but I had a feeling that the boy would come back soon.

'Soon yes everything is going according to plan' I thought I had no idea how wrong I was.

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't x men evolution or any of its characters

X-men evolution: The Meta-humans

Chapter Three

Several figures could be seen walking up to the old Brotherhood boarding house three of three of them were very familiar to the people of Bayville that really knew them. The one on the coach grabbing at flies with his tongue was Todd Tolansky A.K.A. Toad

The one in the kitchen stuffing his face was none other than Fred Dukes A.K.A. The Blob and the last one is currently watching tv and he was none other than Pietro Maximoff A.K.A. Quicksilver.

"Man it is good to be back yo" Toad said and crunched on a bug and the other people in the room immediately shivered in disgust.

"Seriously now I know why people call you Toad" A voice said and the three senior mutants looked to see one of the new members he was British and had Raven colored hair with bright green eyes. His name was Dean Collins and his power let him stretch like rubber he was five foot six and wore a dark purple shirt with black jeans.

"You add a new meaning to the word disgusting" they turned and saw the second of the last new members of the brotherhood she was named Allison Saint-Clair and she had the power to copy other people from the way they move and act all the way to their voices.

"Why did we have to come here again can you please tell me" this voice belonged to the last new member of the brotherhood he was named Kyle Darkstar and he had the ability to create energy weapons out of his hands.

"Hey I am who I am and you can't change me" Toad said and ran when he saw Kyle create an energy bat and was about to swing it at his head.

"Yo calm down don't need to be so serious" Toad chuckled nervously.

"Man as leader I say you guys are absolutely pathetic but then again who can be as awesome as me" Pietro said he knew as leader he needed to do something to impress his father and he had the greatest idea and it showed by the grin on his face.

[Xavier Institute]

'X-men come to the living room I have someone you need to meet' Xavier had called to the x-men with a telepathic message and as he saw them all there he informed them that he had found a new mutant.

After everyone x-man got to the living room there they met a sixteen year old kid with brown hair a blue shirt and brown pants and everyone wondered who he was.

"This my students is Peter Parker and he will be living here from now on" Xavier said and watched as the students approached Peter making him remember how he had found the boy.

Xavier had been in New York trying to get into contact with Angel about asking him if he was still hesitant to come to the manor and that was when he saw several people running from a man in a red and blue costume swinging from a web and beating them up and after overhearing them in conversation and learned that he was a superhero and he had discovered that he was called Spiderman. He had talked for himself in the boy's mind.

After talking it over they had agreed that Peter would come and live with them if his Aunt May could come as well since he refused to leave her by herself and it took a lot of convincing but they had both agreed that they would come and that was only after Pete had told his Aunt that he was Spiderman.

There was a lot of negotiating on both sides but they had agreed to let Peter to keep being Spiderman and they had agreed because if people saw a person with super powers saving lives than they would be more accepting of mutants in the future. Peter's Aunt was currently in her room asleep because the x-jet had taken a lot out of her.

"Like what up what is your special like ability" Kitty said as they had explained their powers and Peter was in shock of how powerful these guys were.

"Well I have the strength and agility of a spider and I can stick to walls" Peter said he was still a shy person but being Spiderman was what allowed him to be a confident person

After that they talked more and Peter found out that he fit in well with these guys and the dream of the professors sounded interesting because Peter really hoped there would be a day when he wouldn't have to hide and be accepted by everybody.

Scott still had a scowl on his face when he looked at Lance he didn't trust the guy but he could not see why everybody else did couldn't they see he would eventually ditch them and rejoin Magneto and the Brotherhood no matter how much he said he changed in fact Scott was pretty sure the only reason that he was still here was because of Kitty.

"Got a problem with me summers" Lance said once only he, Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Rouge were in the same room.

"Yeah I got a problem and it's named Avalanche" Scott said and glared at him and saw Lance was about to punch him he grabbed his arm and flipped him and then they started fighting each other with their fist.

"Like Scott calm down Lance isn't our enemy anymore' Kitty said stepping in between them.

"I am not so sure of that how can we really trust this guy we know what he has done" Scott said and glared at Lance and looked like he was about to hit them again before Jean put up a wall between them and told them to get over this they grudgingly agreed but still glared at each other as they headed to a different room and everybody sighed.

"When are those boys going to get along" Jean sighed and she and Rouge left the room.

"Kitty what if Scott is right" Nightcrawler said wondering if Cyclops was being paranoid or if he was actually right.

"Like I can't believe you would like even think that" Kitty raged and stormed off to her room fuming as it seems everyone was doubting Lance couldn't they see he was trying.

[Metabreed Manor]

"Why do we have to go to school again" Jake complained he had hated school all of his life it was like the place was determined to ruin his life.

"You make it seem like school is actively going out of its way to bore you and everyone has to go so don't complain and even if you didn't go exactly what could you possibly do" Sarah said she really didn't understand him Jake really always was either trying to do something crazy or he was complaining it seriously made her wonder why she even bothered she should have just gotten Z to do it.

"Ow" Jake said as his bag was thrown at his head making him fall off the coach and onto the floor.

"You're going because I said so any other complain you got?" Z questioned as his eyes gained a fire in them which made the shiver and remember that while Z may be the calmest of them he could still get aggressive.

"Nope I am perfectly happy with going to school wonderful amazing school" Jake said nervously knowing that while he may be powerful it was nearly impossible to beat Z.

"Good to know now get off the floor and come on" Z said as Sarah giggled which he scowled at before Candace joined them and Tyler joined them and they left in Z's car.

"Where is Kai" Candace questioned as she noticed that the slacker wasn't there 'He better not be still asleep or skipping because if he is when I find him I promise to make him wish he didn't' she promised that herself. What she learned made her even more annoyed when she read his not he told Sarah to give her.

It said "Sorry guys but I am going to skateboard to school please give this to Candace so that pain in the neck will leave me alone"

At least it got rid of her worries because believe it or not she saw Kai as her best friend and she worried about him a lot but knew he was plenty smart hell he could have graduated high school early but stayed so he could go with them.

[Bayville High]

[Z]

We had split up a while ago after we had gotten our schedules and I was just wandering around school trying to kill time until the new principle's speech and assembly when I crashed into someone it was Amara but because they had their heads down they didn't see each other.

Amara was quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going," she said quickly trying to avoid eye contact as she leaned down and picked up her things.

But Z was quick too as he helped pick up her things. "No it was my fault. Honest, I was looking at my schedule and…I seem to be a little lost." he said and when they looked up and saw each other they were shocked they didn't expect to meet each other so soon

"Zach" Amara said and she was shocked to meet Zach this early she was planning on maybe saying his when they ran into each other.

"Wow what a coincidence so what are you doing walking around" Z said and remembered he told her to call him that he only actually allowed her to call him that because that name was something he tried to forget because it lead him back to thinking of his bastard father and the others and that made him very angry.

"So you wanna hang out until the assembly" Z said and watched as she blushed but nodded her head and his eyes lit up with a shine that made Amara giggle when she saw it.

[Scott, Lance, Kurt and Evan]

The Male x-men were currently walking to class when a smell hit Kurt's nose and he groaned alerting the others.

"Yo Kurt what is it?" Evan questioned as he saw Kurt look sad.

"My friend you will find out in three two one" and as Kurt counted down the door was kicked open with a bang and the x-men turned their heads only for two of them to groan in annoyance while Lance looked on in shock as he saw his friends were back in town and they apparently had new members which mad him sad that they replaced him before he remembered that he ditched them and was happy.

"The Brotherhood is back great just when we had enough to deal with" Scott said and he knew he would have to tell the others and he glance at Lance wondering now what would happen since the Brotherhood weren't on Genosha anymore.

"Pietro" Evan growled he had hated that name and the person who owned it for a long time now.

Pietro sped over to them and shoved Evan toward his locker and said

"Guess what Daniels I am back and better than ever there is no way we will lose to your loser friends now" Pietro said and Scott and Kurt growled but Lance did nothing.

The brotherhood then walked away knowing now was not the time to start something and Pietro's plan still needed to be put into motion so they all walked away while holding back a smile that would scare many people into hiding in their closets. Several people felt chills down their spine but were not sure why because it was not cold.

'This year is going to be great' The Brotherhood thought to themselves

'This year is going to be troublesome' Scott, Evan and Kurt thought they had no clue how right they are and even if they had a clue it was too late now.

[Lance]

He had left the others a while ago because he was feeling confused since he saw his old gang again which made him remember how they met and all their adventures before the asteroid M incident.

"Hey traitor how ya doing" he heard a voice that was obviously Pietro's

"I'm fine how have you guys been" he said wondering what was going on.

"Well you would know if you hadn't have ditched us to join the x-geeks" Toad said sadly he had really looked up to Lance and him leaving them had hit Toad the hardest.

"See what you did you broke his little froggy heart how could you dude I understand if you left us for a real reason but nope you did it for your precious kitty kat" Pietro said holding back a grin as he saw his words were working there was a reason he was Pietro Maximoff the coolest guy in the world

"That is not true and you guys could have come with me I am sure you still can" Lance said trying to get his friends to join him at the institute he really missed those guys because no matter what they were still friends.

"Oh yeah I saw how they treat you don't you understand they will never fully accept you" Pietro said and he could see Lanced listen to his words it was really taking him a lot of energy to stay in one place and talk so slow for a period of time but this was important he needed Lance back to fully fix the brotherhood.

[Soccer game]

The x-men were all there to watch Jean even Amara was there Peter was going to refuse until Rogue dragged him and his Aunt May forced him to go there they had become very good friends from the second they met each other though Rogue was still hesitant because of how her powers worked and was scared of hurting him.

At the soccer game, Amara was walking with Kurt and Daniels towards the stands. "Why did you even want to come Amara? I thought you don't even like soccer." said Kurt.

Before he could get an answer, Amara saw Zach waving at her. "Hey Amara!" he yelled out. She smiled and walked towards him. Kurt and Evan instantly knew why she was here.

"So enters the love interest." chuckled Daniels he completely ignored the fact that that was one of the guys that attacked the manor

"C'mon, let's take our seats. The game is about to start soon." said Kurt they had been asked where Amara was and pointed but froze when they found her she was clinging to Zach's arm and they were about to turn around when Scott looked and paled that was one of the guys that attacked the manor and more specifically him. Scott would never forget his face but decided to tell the others later because there was no reason to fight these guys apparently weren't like the Brotherhood and wouldn't pick a fight for no reason.

She fakes left, she fakes right! She's going to the hole! ITS GOOD! What a shot ladies and gentlemen!" The Soccer announcer screamed as he gave a play by play. "Star forward Jean Grey scores another goal! In all my years of…Hey, what the…let go of that mike… UMPH!"

"Thank's yo!" Came Toad's voice over the intercom everyone looked over as Pietro used his super speed to move the giant lights to shine on the top of the announcer's box. Lance and the Brotherhood emerged on top, in full battle attire shocking most of the x-men but confirming Scott's suspicions.

"Hey everybody" Lance began. "My name is Lance Alvers…and I'm a mutant!" Lance said with pride. "You see, being a mutant means that I have these cool powers that make me different than others. Myself, Quicksilver, Blob, Strecth, Copy-cat, Blade and Toad all have these special abilities that make us better than all of you. They call me Avalanche, well because I can do this." Lance said as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "I always though this game would be better if the goal posts were further apart!" Lance screamed as he tore the field to shred's using his seismic powers. Jean used her telekinesis to keep people from falling into the holes. "And were not the only mutants here in Bayville either." Lance said. "Your star forward, Jean Grey, happens to be one. So is Scott Summers. And so are all of their friends at the Xavier Institute. In fact, that place is like a giant boarding house for mutants." Lance said as everyone stared in shock at the X-Men.

"Lance like what are you doing" Kitty shouted heartbroken at his betrayal.

"Being myself I am done with trying to be something I am not" Lance said as he shook the ground.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted" Scott said as he blasted Lance.

"What are they doing?" said a horrified Amara she couldn't believe they are exposing mutants. "Being morons." said Zach. Amara just thought that Zach believed that the Brotherhood guys were just joking around when in fact was a mutant or meta-human as they preferred to be called. "Basically, were just here to have some fun, cause some chaos, and kick some and Oh and we think that that school mascot sucks Blob take care of it." Lance said as Fred smiled. He then ran and jumped off the four-story stand and landed on the ground, creating a hole in it and causing a mini earth-quake. Fred then walked up the ramp toward the schools new mascot, a flaming eagle.

"Watch and learn boys and girls." Fred said as he grabbed the flaming eagle and tore it off its stand and sent in flying into the field. Fires began everywhere as the eagle soared in the air, spreading fire all over the place.

"Nice demonstration." Lance said. Suddenly an optic blast tore over his head. "Well looks like the geeks are done being on the side-lines." Lance stated as he and the Brotherhood jumped down and began fighting with the X-Men. "So Summers, you wanna go no powers on this one?" Lance asked simply.

"I wouldn't want it any other way traitor I will kick your ass." Cyclops said as he threw a punch at Lance. Lance returned the punch and they began swapping blows.

[Z]

I had just extinguished the fires that were put up by the mascot and I had already ordered the others to help Amara and the others rescue people I saw Amara's shocked look and told her I would explain later and I ran forward to battle this Blade guy. I really hoped this would be interesting I hadn't had a good fight since I had fought the x-men.

"So you ready loser" I said as I charged forward at him with a flaming fist before I had to dodge a blade of energy and I back flipped to avid the before I created fireballs and tossed them at him only for him to create a bat and hit them back at me at high speeds.

I then reformed those fireballs into tigers of fire and launched them at him only for him to slice them with a chain saw made of energy and I really had to say I hated this guy so I created a wall of fire to trap him in stealing the oxygen around him and knocking him out which made me glad that had taken a lot of energy out of me.

I saw that everyone else was exhausted and that the Brotherhood was unconscious and so was the professor after erasing everyone's mind and that storm used her powers to put out the fire. We heard that he could not finish the job on principle Kelly and that made us grimace.

"I could short fry his memory of today" Jake said with an excited bordering on almost psychotic grin on his face the battle really pumped him up

"No you might do worse damage with how excited you are let's just leave" Z said as they all left remembering tonight as the night they were almost exposed.

Chapter End

Author's Note-

This Peter is from before canon started so he hasn't had real experience besides regular thugs and robbers which is why he isn't an x-man


End file.
